warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Regarding Private Servers
Just following up on the issue raised by User:WoWWiki-Xavius on the Talk:The Sanctum of Blood page with regards to Private Servers. He saus, and I quote: I don't think we should encourage provate servers, since they are in conflict with the Blizzard's regulations. I suggest you drop the reference and especcially the URL to the site. I must admit that I agree fully with him. I'm proposing a policy change here; content from Private servers is okay as long as you do not promiote or link to said Server. Furthermore, existing articles are to be edited to remove refernces to such servers. Thoughts here? --Darthfish 02:30, 29 August 2008 (UTC) * Agreed entirely from this admin. Unless there's any dissention from User:Koops, I seen o reason not to implement it as policy. --Rick R 03:35, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Well, its gone 24 hours without comment, so I think its safe to move this along. I've got a draft of the policy worked out for ocmmentary.... It is against Blizzard Terms of Service to use or Endorse private servers. As per the Terms of service: "4. Responsibilities of End User. B. You agree that you shall not, under any circumstances, ''(iv) facilitate, create or maintain any unauthorized connection to the Game or the Service, including without limitation any connection to any unauthorized server that emulates, or attempts to emulate, the Service. All connections to the Game and/or the Service, whether created by the Game Client or by other tools and utilities, may only be made through methods and means expressly approved by Blizzard. Under no circumstances may you connect, or create tools that allow you or others to connect, to the Game's proprietary interface other than those expressly provided by Blizzard for public use."" While Warcraftfanon and Wikia are not directly associated with Blizzard Entertianment, we will not encourage the use of private servers. Content related to Private Servers (Characters, guilds, locations, storylines etc) may be posted on Warcraftfanon. However, no endorsement of Private Servers will be allowed. Private servers will not be named in the course of articles. Links to Private Servers as well as contact information will also not be provided either in articles or user or talk pages. The policy will be applied retroactively from (date); existing articles will be edited to remove such references. Failure to comply with this policy will result in editing and/or deletion of content in violation of policy. Thoughts? --Darthfish 03:43, 30 August 2008 (UTC) I vote for an acceptance of the proposal. 13:06, 30 August 2008 (UTC) *Thanks for your imput, User:WoWWiki-Xavius; however, this was actually a moderator/admin issue. That beign said, I do agree entirely with the new policy and the draft verison presented. And, as there has been no opposition from User:Koops, I'm suggestign we implement this policy. *So how does a September 1 2008 rollout sound? --Rick R 03:53, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Sounds good to me; again unless there's any disagreement, I'll make it so. Okies, here's the big question: What will need to be changed? My hit list at present: *The Sanctum of Blood - Delete the server information; basically, the entire section should go as it is in voilation of the policy. *The "Underworld" category - Category for a Provate server; whole category should be dleted. However, IIRC, the category is a redlink that doesn't actually exist, so all we'd need to do is delete the refs to it. *Underworld RPing - OOC information regarding this server; the entire article should go. *Dzwonki - I seem to recall there being a ref to a private server in this article. That needs to go, but the rest is fine. I'd appreciate anything I may have missed. --Darthfish 04:21, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Its September 1. No dissention, no further debates? Good. Lets roll this baby out. --Darthfish 08:36, 1 September 2008 (UTC)